Stay with me
by AlissaHunter
Summary: Shikamaru se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por la rubia, al igual que esta. Su historia apenas empieza, al igual que sus problemas. Sonfic. Serie de drabbles.
1. Your love Shikamaru POV

Esta idea nació de las tiempos en que mi computadora estaba rota, así que se han de imaginar el porque de mi dramatismo.

Naruto no me pertenece y los tres versos de la canción pertenecen a Your love de The Outfield, pero si escuchan a versión de Emma Burguess les juro que la amarán. Ambas versiones son maravillosas, pero en esta ocasión es mas conveniente la versión lenta de Emma.

* * *

Ella se encontraba parada a unos metros de mí. Su figura era tan solo una sombra, pero era una sombra que conocía demasiado bien. Cuando la reconocí mi estúpido corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, amenazándome con salirse de su lugar.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro de ángel cuando me logró identificar, unos metros después de que yo lo hiciera, en la entrada de Konoha. Agradecí a Kami que ella no hubiera notado el sonrojo que me apresuré a ocultar.

-¿Otra vez serás mi guía, bebé llorón? -Ahí íbamos de nuevo con lo mismo. Suspiré. fingiendo estar cansado, pero debía admitir que esa actitud con la que fingía ser mejor que yo -aunque yo sabía que era cierto- solo por ser mayor, me encantaba, y hasta me volvía más loco por ella.

**_You know I like my girls a little bit older._**

_[Tu sabes que me gustan mis chicas un poco mayores]_

Giró sus ojos por mi reacción y volvía a suspirar. Teníamos un juego bastante estúpido, pero que nadie iba a dejar. Si fuera por mí, tan solo me lanzaba hacia ella y dejara en paz toda esa problemática situación, pero era cuestión de orgullo. Y ella era más orgullosa que hermosa.

Se adelantó en el camino, apurando su paso para llegar a la oficina de la Hokage, donde tenía asuntos que arreglar. Los hombres la admiraban al pasar y mi única reacción fue apresurar mi paso, que sepan que ella no está sola.

-Ya era tiempo que me alcanzaras, perezoso ¿qué hubiera pasado si mi vida hubiera estado en riesgo? -un tono sarcástico vistió sus palabras y una dura expresión tomó mi rostro.

-Sería una situación diferente.

-¿Quién me lo asegura? -Rodé mis ojos. Ella sabía perfectamente que arriesgaría mi vida por cualquiera de mis camaradas... pero por ella, por ella sería diferente.

**_You know I'd do anything for you._**

_[Sabes que haría lo que sea por ti]_

Nuestros asuntos, más bien los suyos a los que me ofrecía ayudar, con la Hokage se habían acabado y por alguna razón yo le invité por algo de comida, cosa que ella aceptó. Nos dirigimos al lugar que solía frecuentar con Asuma, Ino y Chouji, y nos sentamos en una de las mesas más apartadas del lugar.

Estuvimos en silencio durante un buen rato, teniendo una inocente pelea de miradas, cuando ella decidió decir la primera palabra.

-Entonces... ¿cómo está la rubia y el otro?

-¿Ino y Chouji? -ella simplemente asintió- Bien, bien, supongo. Últimamente no los he visto mucho. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Curiosidad -tomó con las dos manos el vaso con su bebida y jugó con el sin verme a la cara-. Tenía tiempo sin verte.

-Es cierto, desde aquella misión... -su cara se tensó así que supe que era un tema difícil- ¿Y tus hermanos, cómo están?

-Pues... Gaara siempre está ocupado y Kankurou, él siempre está en misiones. Así que no les miro mucho, paso semanas sin saber de ellos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Konoha?

-Solo un par de días, tengo que volver...

-Deberías quedarte más tiempo -mi comentario le tomó por sorpresa, lo que causó que derramara un poco de bebida en la mesa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No sé... sería bueno. No estarías sola, y podría verte más seguido.

-No entiendo porque debería hacer eso.

-Te extrañé Temari.

-Shikamaru... sabes que tengo que volver a la aldea. Ahí es mi hogar, tengo a mis hermanos allá que es todo lo que me queda de mi familia. No podría dejarlos solamente para venir a un lugar donde casi no conozco a nadie.

-Pero me tienes a mí -no sabía porque me encontraba diciendo todo eso, pero sabía que ella tenía que considerarlo, tenerla tan lejos me estaba matando.

-Sabes que tengo razón.

-Lo sé, pero también necesitas que alguien cuide de ti.

-No necesito que nadie cuide de mi... -molesta se levantó del lugar que ocupaba frente de mi y dejó el puesto de comida. Pagué por la comida que no había tocado y salí corriendo tras ella...

**_Just because you're right that doesn't mean I'm wrong..._**

_[Que estés en lo correcto no significa que yo estoy equivocado]_


	2. Your love Temari POV

Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco la canción. Es Your love de The Outfield, pero realmente recomiendo la versión de Emma Burgues para este fic.

* * *

Un fuerte vacío llenaba mi pecho haciéndome sentir enferma, pero no dejaba de caminar por las calles vacías de la aldea. No podía dejar que mi mente considerara las palabras dichas por Shikamaru, no podía permitirme considerar la opción de hacer lo que él me pedía.

No podía dejar Suna, no debía.

Suna era todo lo que me quedaba y dejarla significaba perder todos mis recuerdos preciados por un chico del cual no conocía sus verdaderas intenciones al incitarme a hacer eso.

Aunque debía admitir que me sentía sola en Suna la mayoría del tiempo, por las circunstancias de mi familia cuando era pequeña no me permití hacer lazos de amistad con chicas o chicos de mi aldea, así que realmente no tenía a muchas personas importantes, aparte de mis hermanos.

**_I ain't got many friends left to talk to..._**

[No me quedan muchos amigos con quienes hablar]

Debía admitirlo, algo de compañía me haría mucho bien, pero el problema era mi compromiso con la aldea. Como hermana del Kasekage no podía irme así porque si...

Sin darme cuenta llegue a un lugar solitario, un campo cubierto de pasto y rodeado de árboles. La tranquilidad del ambiente era relajante, así que decidí sentarme a observar las estrellas, aunque sabía perfectamente que nada podía distraerme lo suficiente de mis pensamientos en ese momento.

-¡¿Temari, estas aquí?! -cuando pensaba estar sola de entre los arboles sonó la voz del chico que tantos problemas me causaba.

-Supongo que si -escuchando mi voz se dirigió corriendo hacia mí, respirando pesadamente y recargando sus manos en sus piernas en busca de aire, se plasmó frente a mí.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Pudo haberte pasado algo! La aldea no es tan segura como parece, ¿qué hubiera pasado si alguien te hubiera atacado o si...

-Tú me hubieras salvado ¿no? Lo dijiste esta mañana.

-...Eres una problemática mujer -de un momento a otro, él ya se encontraba recostado a mi lado, observando el cielo-. Siempre estaré ahí para salvarte, cuando te metas en problemas o cuando necesites algo. Lo prometo.

Un sonrojo se asomó en mi rostro y di gracias a Kami que él estuviera lo suficiente concentrado en el cielo como para notarlo. Sus palabras me hicieron sentir una calidez que nunca había experimentado. Yo siempre me encontraba dispuesta a ayudar a mis hermanos o a quien lo necesitara, pero realmente no recibía mucha ayuda en cambio, aunque no la necesitaba realmente... pero el, el lo hacía ver distinto, el cambiaba mi perspectiva sobre eso, porque realmente yo estaba sola...

**_No one's around when I'm trouble_**

[Nadie está cerca cuando me encuentro en problemas]

-¿Por qué te fuiste así? -nuevamente comenzó la conversación al paso de varios minutos en silencio. Realmente no quería hablar sobre eso, pero me era imposible ignorar sus preguntas después de haberse tomado la molestia de buscarme por la aldea.

-No pude resistir... lo que me dijiste, era demasiado...

-Lo siento -una pausa larga, pero yo sabía que él quería decir algo importante, así que no me importó-. Pero realmente creo que estarías bien si aceptaras mi propuesta. Entiendo tu situación, porque he pensado en dejar Konoha, pero sé que necesito yo más a la aldea que ella a mí...

Lentamente acercó su mano a donde se encontraba la mía, sin despegar la vista del cielo. No me alejé, pero él no intentó tomar mi mano. Con sus dedos tocaba mis dedos y yo sentía una extraña sensación en el estómago que no me dejaba pensar claro.

-...Pero sé que también te necesito -mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente-, por eso quiero que te quedes. Es egoísta, pero ¿qué más puedo hacer, mujer?

-Shikamaru...

-No digas nada. Sería realmente problemático si arruinaras este momento con un, "lo siento" o "yo no me siento así" -la mano que no estaba cerca de mí fue usada para restregar sus ojos, parecía hasta un tanto desesperado-, me costó mucho coraje decirte eso, pero te pido que no cambies nada a causa de esto...

-No, Shikamaru -tomé su mano rápidamente, para evitar que siguiera hablando-. Me fui de ahí porque realmente consideré venir, porque el que tú me lo pidieras, fue algo... me parecía imposible decirte que no. Pero... es difícil.

Apretó mi mano y yo dejé de hablar. Giré mi rostro hacia él y me di cuenta que estaba igual o más apenado que yo. Hablando de sentimientos cuando lo único que hacíamos era retarnos el uno al otro todo el tiempo. Eso sentimientos de disgusto habían cambiado en poco tiempo y nos habíamos tomado aprecio, demasiado del que podíamos soportar.

Pero en ese momento, todo era perfecto. Tomados de la mano y conociendo realmente como nos sentíamos, nos quedamos en silencio juntos... en ese momento yo había explotado y el lo había ocasionado, porque yo ya no podía...

**_I can't hide the way I'm feeling_**

_[No puedo ocultar como me siento]_

* * *

Gracias por el apoyo.

¡Disfrútenlo!


	3. Your love

Naruto no me pertnece. Your love-Emma Burguess/The Outfield.

* * *

Podría estar así toda la noche. Con él a mi lado, y nuestras manos entrelazadas observando el cielo. Nos inundamos en el silencio de la noche y nos disfrazábamos con la oscuridad, pero el momento no podía ser ni un poco más perfecto.

Pero de la nada, la realidad me hizo volver... al día siguiente tenía cosas que resolver con la Hokage. Y por más que no quería levantarme, tuve que hacerlo, con la mirada confundida de Shikamaru observando cada uno de mis movimientos.

-Creo... creo que es hora de volver a... -me sentía tan apenada que casi no podía ni verlo a los ojos.

-Sí, sí, creo que sería lo mejor -estiró su cuerpo y se pasó junto a mí- Te acompaño a tu posada -me dirigió una de sus sonrisas y sin pedirlo me tomó de la mano.

Caminábamos lentamente, como si no quisiéramos llegar, y una idea rondaba mi mente monopolizando por completo mis pensamientos. Tomé tomo mi valor y me tragué mi orgullo completo cuando estaba frente a la puerta de donde me quedaba y era tiempo de despedirnos.

-Etto... Shikamaru, yo... -¿cómo se supone que se piden ese tipo de cosas?

-¿Si, Temari?

-Bueno, yo, quería saber si, ya sabes... este no parece un vecindario muy seguro que digamos.

-¿Eso crees? Nada ha pasado en mucho tiempo...

-Pero estoy algo agotada por el viaje, y si algo pasara, no creo que estoy preparada para reaccionar -un brillo en su mirada se presentó. Por fin el niño listo comprendió mi idea-. Me siento un tanto insegura estando sola.

-Eh, y ¿quieres que te acompañe esta noche? -un sonrojo se presentó en mi rostro, yo me giré hacia la puerta para abrirla y con ademan le invité. Él se quedó durante unos segundos en su posición y dudo al empezar a entrar a la posada.

-A menos que no quieras -él se mantuvo dentro, sin verme.

-Ya te dije, yo te protegeré.

**_Stay the night but keep it undercover_**

[Quédate la noche, pero déjalo en secreto]

Nunca imaginé que Temari me invitara a pasar la noche con ella y menos con una excusa tan poco creíble. Dude a entrar a su posada por miedo a ser golpeado por su pesado y un poco intimidante abanico que cargaba con ella todo el tiempo. Su rostro era del mismo color que un tomate maduro, lo cual me causó un poco de risa.

-¿Qué... qué es tan gracioso, bebé llorón? -a pesar de que me había enamorado aun mas de Temari al conocer su faceta tierna y vulnerable, esa Temari mandona y problemática era mi favorita.

-Nada, nada... solo pensaba que el rojo te va bien -tal vez no fue el abanico, pero un objeto puntiagudo se acercó a mi cara rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente como para no esquivarlo-. Has perdido un poco de puntería en los últimos meses ¿no?

Debía admitir que hacerla enojar era realmente fácil y era una de mis cosas favoritas. Aunque ella mantenía una distancia conmigo, me sentía más cercano a ella que nunca. Dejó su abanico en una esquina, cosa que me animó a acercarme un poco más a ella, pero escapó a otra habitación sin siquiera mirarme.

-No mal entiendas mis intenciones, Nara -me decía mientras me guiaba la habitación-. Es solo por precaución. Así que, ¿qué prefieres? ¿Piso, sillón o silla?

Me reí por el nerviosismo de su voz. Si fuera por mí, simplemente me tiro a la cama con ella, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Al menos no esa noche.

-Tu duerme, yo te protejo.

**_I don't want to lose your love tonight_**

_[_No quiero perder tu amor esta noche]

Entre sus brazos me sentía protegida. Su respiración en mi cuello y sus latidos en mi estómago me hacían difícil dormir, pero por nada me iba a separar de él.

Después de una tonta discusión -de alguna manera-, llegamos al acuerdo que el dormiría junto a mí en la cama, haciéndome sentir mal por negarle el derecho a dormir en una cama por esa noche. Cuando se metió a la cama abrazó mi torso, descansando descaradamente su cabeza en mis pechos.

Pasamos la noche, sintiendo los latidos de nuestros corazones, pero en silencio. Era un tanto cursi, pero ninguno de los dos quería decir algo de lo que nos arrepentiríamos y sabíamos que éramos capaces de hacerlo.

A pesar de que nuestro deseo era estar así durante más tiempo, eventualmente comenzó a amanecer. Los molestos rayos de sol de colaban por la ventanas y nos recordaban que teníamos que volver a nuestros deberes. Pero sobre todo, me recordaban que debía volver a casa en un par de días.

También me recordaba que tenía que hacer una difícil decisión. Debía sacrificar algo, y tal vez no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Temí, porque no sabía si mi decisión sería la correcta. Me di cuenta que debía pensar en lo que quería hacer y no tanto en lo que debía hacer. El tiempo me diría si mi decisión fue la correcta.

Perezosamente Shikamaru talló sus ojos, aun reteniéndome con uno de sus brazos, mientras yo me estiraba.

-Creo que debería ir a casa. ¿Nos veremos con la Hokage, cierto? -hundió su cara en mi abdomen, mientras yo acariciaba su cabello.

-Sí, ahí nos veremos.

Lentamente se levantó de la cama, arrastrando los pies dejó el dormitorio. Como ambos sabíamos que no se debía saber que el había pasado la noche conmigo, salió por la puerta trasera. Cuando cerró la puerta sentí como mi corazón se dividía en dos: una parte se aferraba a Shikamaru, mientras que otra parte quería regresar a Suna.

Me había metido en un gran dilema ese vago.

_**As you leave me please would you close the door**_

[Mientras me dejas ¿podrías cerrar la puerta?]

* * *

Me quedó un tanto largo, pero esto lo debía. Estaba pensando en cambiar de canción, en lugar de dejarle con un final abierto, como debería de hacer por la letra. ¿Ustedes que opinan? ¿Le sigo o ya me dedico a hacer otra cosa?

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS FOLLOWS, REVIEWS Y FAVORITOS, enserio, sin palabras. Trataré de ya no desaparecer.


	4. A drop in the ocean Temari POV

Naruto no me pertenece.

Los versos de esta canción pertenecen a A drop in the ocean interpretada por Ron Pope.

* * *

A pesar de tener todo a mi favor para encontrar una buena escusa para desaparecer de Suna durante un temporada, mi moral me impedía hacerlo. Durante mi tiempo libre -cuando no me encontraba con mi vago favorita- pensaba en que es lo que debía de hacer. Después de que el tiempo de mi misión se agotaba, me di cuenta que no podría hacerlo.

No era porque no quería quedarme, o por no dejar a mi hermanos solos. Simplemente no podría hacerlo.

Un fin de semana me separa de mi vuelta a la aldea y de alguna manera debía decirle a Shikamaru que no podía hacer una decisión como esa sin antes pensarlo adecuadamente... Pero por alguna razón, tampoco podía hacer eso.

¿Desde cuando me había convertido en una persona tan inútil y tan incapaz de decir lo que quería?

Todo era culpa de ese estúpido vago que por desgracia cada día apreciaba mas y cada día me era mas necesario.

_**I don't want to waste the weekend**_

Yo no quiero desperdiciar el fin de semana

Mis pensamientos se encontraban paralizados por su presencia y mi cuerpo temblaba avecinando que lo que iba a hacer a continuación no sería para nada fácil. ¿Desde cuando tenerle cerca me hacía sentir tan pequeña? Su sonrisa me hizo sentir una sensación extraña en el estomago y mis rodillas también empezaba a fallar. ¿Enserio las personas buscaban estar enamoradas por puro placer?

Aunque aun no estaba segura si lo que sentía por el era exactamente amor. Nunca antes lo había sentido, no de esa manera, pero sabía que no era una simple amistad o un poco de cariño, de eso estaba mas que segura.

Nos apresuramos a ir a ese pacifico lugar donde, de una manera extraña, nos confesamos cuando mi misión en Konoha empezó, recorriendo el camino hacia allá en silencio, tan solo con nuestras manos rozándose de cuando en cuando, esto haciendo que nos sonrojáramos.

Me senté en el pasto a contemplar la noche, y el se acostó a mi lado, en busca de una posición cómoda a mi lado. Recosté mi cuerpo junto a el, tomando su pecho como soporte a mi cabeza. Escuchaba su corazón latir fuertemente, y el no trababa de disimular esto. Me mantuve en silencio en busca de valor para decir lo que debía, hasta que en un intento desesperado de apresurar mi tortura abrí la boca y solté.

-Shikamaru...

-Lo sé mujer, lo sé -lo miré confundida ¿qué es lo que sabía?-. Se que no te quedarás...

_**A few more hours then it's time to go...**_

Unas pocas mas de horas y es tiempo de irse...

-¿Cómo...?

-Fue algo problemático para ti decidir eso tan de repente, lo se -suspiró profundamente, sin despegar su vista del cielo, yo le miraba de reojo- fue egoísta de mi parte pedirte que dejaras Suna.

-Lo siento -no era una mujer sentimental, pero juraba que ese momento me sentía tan débil, como si el pesar de toda mi vida se juntaran en ese preciso momento para joderme la noche.

-No, yo lo siento -dirigió su mano a mi cabeza y la frotó con ternura, tal como a niña pequeña- ¿te volveré a ver, no?

Eso era realmente lo que a mi me preocupaba. No tenía muchas razones para volver a Konoha, a parte de él. Y el no tenía ninguna razón para visitar Suna cuando le era tan necesarias sus habilidades a la aldea de Konoha. Tal vez, y esa era la ultima vez que no veríamos de esa manera, ambos lo sabíamos... pero ambos nos negábamos a creerlo.

Podríamos hacerlo, ibamos a hacerlo. Yo le necesitaba, y el me quería... el era mi oasis... y como el me había dicho esa misma noche, yo era su cielo.

**"You are my heaven"**

**"Tu eres mi cielo"**


	5. A drop in the ocean Shikamaru POV

Como una hermosa tortura mire como su silueta despampanante desaparecía entre el bosque que separaba mi mundo de fantasía del mundo real. Ella se iba, me dejaba y yo no podía correr tras ella para hacerle entender que le necesito a mi lado. Busqué fuerza para mantenerme en mi lugar y no correr el riesgo de cometer algún acto egoísta del cual me pudiera arrepentir o ganar un golpe.

Había transcurrido apenas unos cuantos minutos desde que se despidió de mí y me dedico la última sonrisa orgullosa que vería de su parte en buen tiempo y ya sentía que la extrañaba. Me odiaba tanto en ese momento por enamorarme de la persona menos indicada y de haberme hecho tantas ilusiones con algo que no iba a suceder.

No iba a mentirme a mí mismo y negar todas las veces que le pedía a Kami que pudiéramos estar juntos, pero tampoco podía prometerme que iba a dejar de hacerlo. La quería a mi lado, y si no la podía tener en ese momento, sabía que algún día podría...

_**I was praying that you and me might end up together**_

[Estaba rezando para que tú y yo terminemos juntos]

Rei ante mi incierto futuro y como este podría cambiar a su lado.

Una mujer como ella era algo pesado como para tenerla por toda la vida. Pasaría toda mi vida haciendo lo que ella quisiera, siendo dominado por ella, temiendo de su mal carácter y de su cambiante estado de ánimo, sería insultado a diario y nunca más podría tener un minuto de calma... pero no podía esperar para que eso sucediera.

Era casi como si me gustara sufrir. Pero junto a ella, el sufrimiento no podía existir.

Ella me llenaba de paz como ninguna otra persona, me hacía ver las cosas de una manera diferente y llenaba mi ser de sensaciones que de otra manera nunca hubiera sentido. Ella se había convertido en todo para mí.

Cuando reaccioné a mis propios pensamientos, me di cuenta que parecía no menos que una estúpida chiquilla llorona que no puede aceptar que a veces la vida mantiene en caminos separados a personas que deberían estar juntas. Pero realmente no quería aceptar nuestro triste destino.

Finalmente dejé el lugar donde estuvimos reunidos por última vez, como un amante deja el lugar de sus encuentros cuando sabe que todo termino: con el corazón destrozado. Toda esa situación se había convertido demasiado problemática para mi gusto y tal vez ya era tiempo de terminarlo.

_**I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl**_

[Fui un chico que amó a una mujer como una niña]

Mi pecho se sentía vacío. Deseaba que ella regresara, pero sabía que no podía hacerla volver.

Aún deseaba estar a su lado, pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella.

Aún rezaba para que nosotros termináramos juntos.

Aún quedaba esperanza en mí que nos volviéramos a reunir en un futuro muy lejano y nos diéramos cuenta que estábamos mejor juntos.

La esperanza se aferraba a mis sueños absurdos y yo me aferraba a ella. Con la esperanza de mi parte, mis metas se volvían un poco más reales de lo que realmente son.

Aunque sabía perfectamente que todo entre nosotros se había terminado, ya que desear que algo sucediera era totalmente imposible.

Era como desear la paz en este mundo de guerra: inalcanzable; como querer prender fuego en el fondo del océano: una pérdida de tiempo; como querer ganar una discusión con mi princesa de la arena: impensable...

_**...it's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**_

[...es como desear por lluvia mientras estoy en el desierto.]


End file.
